Family unit
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Based off a comic strip i read. and the Pairings include 1/362,2/5,3/4. The teens have to pair up for a family unit in school. Rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1 the assignment from hell

**I was reading this comic strip and I came to realize how the characters are sorta in a way a little like some KND couples.**

**I also noticed that the comic strip was doing a little story so I'm "Borrowing it"**

**Nah I'm just kidding I totally stole this from the Luann comic strip**

**But I do not own most of this story (figures right, that's the only thing I can own here) or KND or the comic strip it's from so just enjoy and review**

"I hate this cruddy school" Wally exclaimed kicking his locker

"Hey Wally" Kuki said opening the locker next to him "Having trouble?"

"No I just forgot my combination" Wally banged his head on the blue locker

"Wally this is the second month of school" She gave a confused look while he gave her a confused one

"So?"

"Well I happen to know what it is" Kuki said pushing him aside and playing with the knob on his locker

"How?" Wally asked

"I saw Sarah in the office this morning and if I'm correct its-" Suddenly the locker opened

Wally's jaw dropped at the sight, Wally quickly sot the locker and attempted to open like Kuki just did but no dice.

"How?" Wally asked "For the last two months it's been 1-2-3"

"I guess Sarah changed it" Kuki shrugged

"To what?" Wally asked and Kuki turned red

"3-4" she said

"Two numbers?" Wally asked "How the crud-"

The bell rang and the hall way flooded with the teens of the High school, pushing Wally into his locker. Kuki pushed past some kids and into the crowd.

Wally opened it his locker and grabbed some books out of it then headed to first period.

**Three periods later**

Hoagie ran down the hall, only just missing a few Janitors. The halls where almost completely empty with only a few hall monitors telling him to slow down

Finally he found the right door and ran at it full speed, luckily it was open and he ran inside, two seconds later the bell rang

"Nice" Sarah said putting her feet up on a desk

"Uh thanks" Hoagie said sweating like a wild boar.

"Take your seat Mr. Gilligan" Mr. Fogarty said writing something on the chalk board.

Hoagie sat down in between Nigel and Wally.

"We are starting a "family" unit, marriage, kids, money, and all the aspects of a healthy relationship." Mr. Fogarty's top of his head was bald, like Nigel's, but he had long gray hair coming down his back, he also had a moustache. "You will be working in pairs as pretend couples so pick your partners"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Teens moved around in their seats without saying a word. Nigel picked up the assignment paper and scanned it for every detail, avoiding any eye contact with the girls in the TND.

Hoagie started whistling, the only sound that could be head was his whistling. He too avoided eye contact with any girls.

Wally glanced around the classroom, not sure of his next move, eventually he caught the eye of a certain Japanese girl, which made him blush.

Rachel was reading the board, it only said "Family unit" on it she reread it a buhmillion times.

Abby started to paint her nails, she usually didn't do this in school but since no one was even doing anything she whipped out her nail polish.

Kuki on the other hand was twirling her hair, waiting for her Australian prince to come ask to be partners.

Everyone gasped as they heard a chair pull out and someone stand up, all eyes where on her. She made her way over to Ace's desk.

"Hey Ace wanna be partners?" she giggled

"Uhh…"

"Come on Ace" She pleaded

**POP QUIZ**

**Wally: Why are the chapters so short?**

**Sarah: Because the comic strip doesn't give a lot to go by**

**Abby: What if people want to read the comic strip**

**Patton: They go to Arcamax. Com and click comics, then go to the Luann comic strip (this specific chapter if from October 3****rd****)**

**Hoagie: Can I have a chili dog?**

**Me: No**

**Kuki: What if people want to leave some sort of comment but don't want to have to PM you just to tell you**

**Sarah: Click the review button at the bottom; it's so easy even Wally can do it**

**Wally: Yeah and-HEY!**

**Kuki: and Anonymous people can too so just do it.**

**Patton: why aren't you updating your other stories?**

**Me: cause I have a little writers block, when it ends I will but I want a new project**

**Sarah: review**


	2. Chapter 2 Ace's partner and other people

**Why am I updating again? What the heck?**

**Wally: Cause you have no life**

**Kuki: and that means extra updating time**

**Me: thanks? Well anyway I own literally nothing, except for a cabbage LOL.**

**Wally: A cabbage? Why-**

**Me: On with the chapter. It's short**

**Wally: Sarah might hate this chapter a little, at first *evil grin***

"Look no offense" Ace said "You're evil"

"I am not" Sarah gasped "Come on Marry me"

"But I wanted someone who won't attempt to kill me"

"Well that's not gonna happen now is it" she said taking a seat next to him.

The awkward silence got to be too much for people, so some paired up. Others talked to the teacher about changing classes. A girl with short blonde hair stood up and walked to the other side of the tan painted classroom.

"Nigel" Hoagie tapped Nigel, when he looked up he saw Rachel standing by his desk.

"So Nigel …wanna be a "couple"?" she asked pushing a few pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Nigel asked, Rachel blushed and look a seat across the table from him.

Hoagie stood up and bravely walked over to Abby's table

"Everyone's getting paired up, I guess you get me" he said nervously

"You gonna tell any jokes?" Abby asked

"No too many" Hoagie said

"Fine, take a seat."

A few minutes flew by and Sarah noticed something was off about this story. She stood up and whispered something into Nigel's and Hoagie's ear. They both grinned at her and walked toward the other side of the room, Sarah headed back to Ace.

"What was that about?" Ace asked

"You'll see" she sat back down and watched as the two friends picked Wally up from his chair without his permission, and carrying him by his arms and legs. He tried to escape but he was still shorter than the two of them so he was powerless as they brought him over to Kuki, who was listening to her IPod

"Ask her man" Hoagie commanded setting him down

"What? No way" Wally said trying to run away but Nigel grabbed him.

"Look we asked our friends now you ask yours" he pushed him closer to her.

They walked back to their seats to give him some room.

"Uh Kuki..." he tapped on her shoulder, she took out her ear buds and a smile spread across her face

"Hey Wally"

"So….um….I wonder if…I mean….should we…um-"

"Yes!" Kuki exclaimed giving him a really tight hug.

"That's cute" Sarah sighed "You want me to hug you?"

"No" Ace said coldly

"Don't have to be so grouchy mister" Sarah said "Especially if you actually wanna pass this class"

**Remember when I said it was short? Yeah I hope you kept that in mind**

**Harvey: Wow that was short**

**Me: *pokes Harvey***

**Harvey: DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME**

**Sarah: O.O**

**Wally: What's up with her?**

**Me: *pours water on Sarah's head***

**Sarah: ACE? I'm the girl who wanted to be partners with Ace?**

**Ace: Yeah I would've thought it to be Wally**

**Kuki: *glares***

**Wally: Ace and Sarah deserve each other**

**Kani: Everyone shut up!**

**Me: Okay on that note review and don't worry since the chapters are short I'll update sooner as long as you review. And don't worry Sarah you're not gonna make things easy for Ace.**


	3. Chapter 3 Elephants robots and yipper

**Short and stuff but read and review so I'll update**

**The characters of the comic strip are very different from KND ones some I'm fixing their lines a little.**

**Again Sorry Sarah…but this part might be fun for you.**

**I do not own KND or anything else**

Sarah picked up the white paper and carefully read the words on the page. She smirked and gazed into Ace's eyes

"Pretend you are married and discuss what a good marriage is like" Sarah read the paper to him

"Well uh" Ace thought for a moment

"You would have to take care of the elephants of course" she exclaimed, Ace titled his sunglasses giving her a blank stare

"The what?" he finally spoke up

"My imaginary elephants" She said going to her happy place inside her twisted head

"Okay…what do they eat?" he asked and Sarah's smirk grew into a bright evil smile

"Just make sure you are there"

Meanwhile

Wally and Kuki were chatting about the assignment

"According to this…half of all pregnancies are unplanned-and the cost of raising a child is $250,000" (I know not everyone lives in the US like me so let me just tell you that with that money you could like own KND)

"Whoa" Wally sat up "A lot of unplanned parents must be having some serious thoughts"

"Yeah like 'What an expensive night that was'"

"Or, 'for a quarter million we could've bought an awesome robot'"

Kuki laughed for a second but after seeing the serious look on his face she put her head down on the desk, you'd think she would know better than to work with Wally on a school assignment.

Meanwhile

Abby and Hoagie where sitting across the room talking about their marriage.

"Well you go first dear" Abby said

"Sure thing Amoret" Hoagie smiled but Abby just stared at him, thinking for a moment

"Oh no boy, tell me that isn't a Yipper thing?" she hit him with her hat

"Hey she represents martial love in the comic book series" He replied dorkily (invented that word for just this)

"Oh I get it…." Abby smiled

"I knew you would"

"I'll call you pip" she said standing, swinging her bag on to her back and leaving the classroom as the bell rang loudly.

"Wait what?" he ran after her

**I'm making it short because I have no idea how long this story will be.**

**Remember to read my other stories**

**Sarah: The elephants will eat Ace alive**

**Ace: O.O**

**Wally: Ha!**

**Kuki: Guys be nice to Ace, he is my friend**

**Sarah: O.O**

**Wally: O.O**

**Me: review people, it will make my day**


	4. Lets actually start working now

**Back by popular demand! And by that I mean I promised people and then avoided it.**

**Yeah this is based on the Luann comic strip plot that had something to do with a family unit for like a couple days.**

**Feel free to review. Sorry for the delay.**

**Now last time I updated this it starred one of my very good friends on this sight Think Purple 54**

**Sarah has since disappeared from all social media so I don't think it would right to write about her considering I have not talked to her in several years.**

**But I defiantly think you should look her up and read her stories they were all amazing. Google her user name alongside fan fiction and she will be the first result.**

**Also the comic strip I based this off of discontinued that plot like a year ago so… I am going to have to come up with everything that happens… wish me luck.**

"So if the elephants are fed after midnight, that's when things get tricky…" Sarah whispered to Ace who was trying to write his own answers and ignore the girl next to him. "You better bring a snorkel because-"

Ace slammed his book shut. The noise silencing the once talkative classroom. Ace stands up out of his eat, the chair making a screeching noise as he pulls it. "I am done."

"What?" Sarah sat straight up. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah I am going to fail this class and have summer school but it will be worth it to get away from you! Imaginary elephants?! What!?" Sarah started laughing which only made Ace angrier.

"I'm am out." Ace ran to the door.

"Wait! Ace!" Sarah ran after him. She continued chasing him down the hall until their footsteps could no longer be heard over the distant sound of elephants.

Wally raised at eye brow at Kuki, "What just happened?" Kuki shrugged her shoulder and the classroom became noisy from talking again.

Every student in the classroom was given a piece of paper. The paper was printed up nicely with questions that had to be answered by the groups. Partners included: Kuki and Wally, Abby and Hoagie, Rachel and Nigel. Sure there were other kids in the class but I sincerely doubt anyone cares about them.

"Discuss what a good marriage is like," Abby read off the paper aloud. "Hmm."

"Marriage would good better with a good sense of humor," Hoagie smiled, "Which is a good thing too because I am hilarious!" Abby smacked him with her hat, "I think marriages also go better without A LOT OF VIOLENCE!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. Nigel and Rachel were hard at work on their paper.

"Marriages are built on mutual leadership."

"Exactly!" Nigel agreed, "Leadership is important… though"

"Though?" Rachel raised an eye brow.

"Mutual leadership is hard to obtain… I mean"

"So you want to be the leader?" Rachel rolled her eyes

"No! Well…"

And at a nearby table Kuki and Wally were working on their paper. Kuki was reading the question and Wally was shifting his eyes left to right. Of course he partnered with Kuki. Do you think he would've let this happen if he knew he was going to be pretend married to her?! He hated pretending! But of course the worst was pretending to be married to Kuki. He would not like that. Of course not. That's just … stupid. I mean why would he ever want to pretend that….

"Wally?" Kuki asked and Wally jumped. "You okay?"

"Sorry I was just, uh, thinking."

"Okay." Kuki smiled, "So what makes a good marriage?"

"Oh the crud would I know?"

Kuki frowned, "Wally we are pretending! It's like my tea set and dolls but at school and we are being graded." Wally groaned.

"Cruddy I don't know about marriage!"

"Well let's teach you what it's like. Pretend to be married to me"

Wally's eyes opened wide and his cheeks burned. "I uh,"

"I'm not saying you're a bad leader Rachel! I think you are a great leader!"

"I heard what you said Nigel," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Nigel handed her the pencil, "You be leader." Rachel groaned.

"Abby just isn't sure about this Hoagie," Abby said.

"Look, I'm serious, humor is the way to win over the hearts of the people"

"But you can't have a relationship based on humor. You have to take things seriously!"

"Why?"

Abby smacked him with her hat, "You just do!"

"Okay Wally, if we were married how would we settle arguments?"

Wally thought for a second, "I say no until you cry?"

Kuki looked at him, "What?"

"That's how things work now!"

"Wally" Kuki groaned, "That's different! We're friends. If we were married we would actually have to talk things out and come to an agreement we both like"

"What?" Wally gasped, "You mean if we cruddy got married I wouldn't have to play rainbow dorkies with you!"

"I guess not."

_Tempting but no. I am not going to reveal a well-kept secret of many years just for this._

"Marriage sounds great!"

"What does that mean?" Kuki asked frowning.

"No more playing stupid games, with stupid rainbow dorkies and cruddy tea sets"

"So if we were married you just wouldn't hang out with me anymore?" Kuki said, tears forming.

Wally thought about it for a second, "If it could be avoided." And then the water work started. Wally's heart sank and Kuki sobbed into her arms.

Rachel was annoyed at Nigel, crossed her arms and grinded her teeth. Nigel wiped the sweat from his forehead, unsure what to say or do next.

Abby and Hoagie continued to answer the questions, Abby still unsure if Hoagie's 'humor' method was as accurate as he praised it to be.

**The next chapter will probably be the last one.**

**I hope you guys like the direction I have taken this story, it was hard to come up with my own way of writing it with a reasonable end in mind.**

**Please leave a review, you can do that even if you don't have an account/**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**Hope you all liked the last chapter. I am writing this ahead of time so I don't know.**

**Seriously feel free to leave a review, it makes my day.**

**Onto the story!**

"Okay," Abby turned the page over to the backside, "What would you do if you and your spouse are fighting?"

"Probably defuse the situation with a few jokes."

Meanwhile

"Is this a joke!?" Kuki yelled. "You wouldn't even talk to me if we got married!"

"I didn't meant that Kuki," Wally said simply, "I just mean I wouldn't want to do all that cruddy stuff!"

"So all the stuff I like is 'cruddy'?!"

"Well… DUH!"

Meanwhile

"Rachel, talk to me," Nigel begged, "I'm sorry." Rachel didn't speak a word.

Meanwhile

"Okay Last one," Hoagie said taking the paper from Abby, "What did you learn from this assignment?"

Hoagie and Abby stared blankly for a second lost in thought. Hoagie scratched his head and Abby rubbed her hand under her chin.

"REALLY WALLY?" A voice screamed on the other side of the room, "really?!"

Abby looked at Hoagie and they both walked to the other side of the room. When they go there it was not a pleasant sight.

Wally and Kuki, on each side of their table. Standing, frowning and yelling at each other.

"What's going on here?" Abby asked.

Kuki glared even harder at Wally, "Abby Wally said if we got married he wouldn't do any of the stuff we do now, like play dolls and tea party!"

"Why would I want to do any of that!?"

"I don't know," Hoagie shrugged, "Why do you do it now?"

Wally's glare turned off Kuki and went straight for Hoagie. "She cruddy makes me!"

"Wally," Abby says, "When you marry someone that means you want to be with them, even if that means playing with some toys every once and a while, you put up with because you care about the person."

Abby finished speaking and Wally turned red. Of course he only played with toys to make Kuki happy, and of course if they were married he wouldn't stop wanting her to be happy.

Kuki and Wally sat back down. Kuki still sniffling from the fight.

"I'm … I'm sorry Kooks."

"It's okay Wally," she smiles at him.

Hoagie smiles at Abby. "I am glad we solved that issue," Hoagie said. Just after her spoke Abby glanced around the classroom and saw Rachel looking more annoyed than ever. Abby led Hoagie over to their table.

"Guys what's going on?" Abby asked.

Rachel's head went up, "Nigel doesn't think there can be more than leader in a marriage."

"Hmm," Abby thought for a second.

"Nigel, you two are both leaders," Hoagie said, "And besides this moment right now you two work together just fine."

"Maybe," thought Nigel, "Yeah. You're right. Rachel I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled at him and Abby and Hoagie walked back to their table. "Wow," Said Abby, "They sure started fighting early on in the assignment, they were both on the first question."

"Yeah," Hoagie smiled, "Good thing we didn't take our marriage assignment that seriously."

Abby glared at him, "Alright fine, I guess not. Maybe you're right."

For the last question everyone wrote something different.

What did you learn from this assignment?

Wally wrote: Sometimes making other happy is worth it to have to do something stupid, even if it's for the rest of your life.

Kuki wrote: Making others happy is important in a marriage, so maybe watching monster trucks over rainbow monkeys occasionally could be a good thing.

Nigel wrote: Mutual leadership is important

Rachel wrote: you won't always agree with your spouse, but everything can be worked out

Hoagie wrote: Humor is important in a marriage

Abby wrote: You don't need to take things so seriously.

**The end. Hope you liked it a little at least.**

**Review**

**:D**

**If we want me to update any other stories then please Let me know which one.**


End file.
